Con el paso del tiempo
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Después de la muerte de Elene, Kylar tenía que seguir adelante.
1. Primavera

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Brent Weeks.

Imagen de IrillTheDreamer.

Este fic participa del fandom "Night Angel" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.

* * *

Primavera

Las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de Kylar mientras miraba la tumba de Elene. Sabía que no era su culpa que Khali la hubiera poseído, pero se reprochaba haber sido él el que había empuñado a Curoch. Sin tan solo Durzo hubiera podido hacerlo por él, sería más fácil de superar.

Sintió la mirada de Vi sobre él y se volvió. Ella intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante y Kylar se sintió agradecido. Soltando un suspiro, se recompuso un poco y, tomando la mano de Viridiana, se alejó del lugar del funeral. Se habían alejado solo unos pocos metros cuando Vi se paró.

—Lo lamento.

Kylar sabía que no hablaba de la muerte de Elene, por su expresión culpable, sabía que se refería al anillado al que lo había forzado y que había roto cualquier posibilidad de casarse con Elene, pero entendía que había sido necesario. No le guardaba ningún rencor.

—Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

—Para —ordenó Kylar—, vamos a olvidarnos de todo y empezar de nuevo ¿ok?

Ella esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera del día y le tendió la mano para presentarse.


	2. Verano

Verano

—A veces extraño el agujero —comentó Logan con un bufido soltando los papeles que tenía entre manos.

Kylar lo miró con una mueca burlona y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos Logan, tienes suerte que las cosas no quedaran tan mal después de la invasión.

El nuevo rey no le hizo caso y volvió a tomar las cartas. Tras leerse una, volvió a dejarlas sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso.

Kylar lo siguió aguantando la risa.

Su amigo decidió distraerse de todas sus labores dando un paseo por la ciudad y viendo las mejoras que habían empezado una vez que se deshicieron de la amenaza khalidoriana. Logan estaba convencido que podía erradicar la delincuencia y la pobreza si trabajaba en ello, y los habitantes de las madrigueras estaban entusiasmados con la idea. Kylar no estaba tan convencido, pero no quería desanimar a su amigo tan pronto. Ya verían que pasaría.

—¿Cómo lleva Jenine el embarazo? —rompió el silencio Kylar.

—Debería ser prohibido tener hijos —se quejó el chico recordando los continuos cambios de humor de su esposa.

Kylar no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada esta vez.


	3. Otoño

Otoño

Al ver los primeros árboles perder sus hojas, Kylar decidió que era tiempo de ir a visitar a Uly. La niña se había quedado en la Capilla para tranquilidad del chico que, después de la muerte de Elene, no se había sentido capaz de cuidarla.

Montando en su caballo, se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia el Lago Vestacchi, donde la enorme Serafín le dio la bienvenida. Una vez frente a la puerta, una de las hermanas le franqueó el paso. Iba a decirle que los hombres no podían entrar en la Capilla, cuando lo reconoció y se movió hacia un costado de la puerta dejándolo entrar.

La hermana Istariel fue a su encuentro y cuando Kylar le comentó su deseo de ver a Uly, ella lo guió hasta el aula donde estaba estudiando la niña. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, la niña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Te extrañe! —exclamó la pequeña estrujándolo con fuerza.

Él le revolvió el cabello con cariño, sacó un pequeño regalo de su morral y juntos fueron a buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde ponerse al día. Uly le contó todo lo que había aprendido en esos meses y el chico escuchó atentamente.

Unas horas más tarde, Kylar la sintió. A pesar de ya no tener los anillos, levantó la cabeza unos segundos antes de que ella entrara por la puerta y lo mirara con sorpresa. Vi estaba igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la había visto, cuando ella había intentado matarlo en casa del Conde Drake. Su cabello rojo como el fuego caía sobre sus hombros y él se imaginó pasando sus manos por él. Habían estado vinculados y ella había estado enamorada de él, pero había desaprovechado su oportunidad. En ese entonces, él amaba a Elene más que a nadie en el mundo y a pesar de sentirse atraído hacia Vi, le había sido fiel; ahora, no tenía nada que lo retuviera. Con Vi no tenía los mismos reparos que con Elene, la pelirroja entendía lo que le exigía su vida y sabía que todo estaría bien, solo había que ver si no era demasiado tarde.


	4. Invierno

**Invierno**

Dándole un último abrazo a la hermana Ariel, Vi salió de la Capilla sin mirar atrás. En la orilla del lago, Kylar estaba esperándola junto a dos caballos.

—Haré lo posible para que sea feliz, Elene —murmuró la chica hacia el cielo mientras se subía al bote.

En cuanto desembarcó, ambos se miraron con timidez. En una de las muchas visitas de Kylar a la Capilla , ahora no solo por ver a Uly, sino también a Vi, habían decidido que lo intentarían. Se merecían ser felices después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo habían acordado. Pero ese día había llegado y ahora no sabían quien debía dar el primer paso.

Kylar se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, pasando las manos entre el cabello de Vi hasta posarlas en su nuca y la acercó para besarla. Ella le correspondió gustosa y cuando se separaron con la respiración agitada, perdieron varios minutos contemplándose.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Deberíamos alejarnos de todo, tal vez irnos a Ceura o a Alitaera, incluso podríamos irnos a Seth y volvernos marineros.

Vi se rió al imaginarse ese escenario y el chico la secundó.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos en el camino —subieron a los caballos y avanzaron sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

En fin, podría haber sido mejor, pero entre mi bloqueo y que me leí los libros hace unos 40 libros por lo que no recuerdo muchos detalles. De todas formas espero que puedan sobrevivir al leerlo :D

Solo voy a añadir que quería escribir de esos dos desde que leí el libro porque simplemente los amo :3


End file.
